In the past, various types of prime movers, such as dynamoelectric machines or electric motors, have been operated in an environment, such as that of an electric dishwasher for instance, for selectively driving a component thereof, such as a water pump or the like for instance of the dishwasher. Of course, such dishwashers have a cabinet or housing which rests on a floor or other support therefor, and in some of the past dishwashers, the water pump thereof was driven by a prime mover disposed in a space beneath the cabinet adjacent the floor. In one such installation, the prime mover was vertically disposed in the space beneath the dishwasher so that an upper end plate of the prime mover was secured to the dishwasher cabinet, and a rotatable drive shaft of the prime mover had an exterior end section extending beyond the upper end plate and through the cabinet into driving engagement with the water pump. Of course, suitable sealing means was provided between the cabinet and the exterior end section of the prime mover shaft extending therethrough; however, in the event that a seal problem developed for whatever reason, water leaked therepast and down the exterior end section of the prime mover shaft onto the upper end plate of the prime mover. In the above discussed past installations, one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features is believed to be that leakage water from the dishwasher may have dripped into the prime mover onto the electrical windings thereof which, of course, may have ultimately resulted in a winding short-circuiting situation. Another analogous disadvantageous or undesirable feature of such past installation is believed to be that such leakage water may have passed through the shaft opening in the upper end plate of the prime mover into the lubrication system thereof so as to contaminate the lubricant supplied to the lubricant supplied to the shaft to effect the lubrication thereof. Of course, since water is a fluid which is incompatible with the lubricant of the prime mover, it is believed that the aforementioned commingling thereof may have had deleterious effects on the shaft of the prime mover and the bearing arrangement therefor as well as the lubrication system itself.